


Shatter Me (Steven Universe)

by RheaRoy_Hunter



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RheaRoy_Hunter/pseuds/RheaRoy_Hunter
Summary: I swear I wrote this before SUF was a thing. I'm just good at predicting stuff on accident.
Kudos: 11





	Shatter Me (Steven Universe)

Hidden away behind the locked door of the bathroom, Steven sat silently with his back against the bath, staring at his hands which he could still not bring himself to wash his blood away. It disgusted him to look at the red strain scattered with dust across his palm and yet at the same time, he couldn't bring himself to tear his gaze away.

He curled his fingers into a fist, trying to force himself to forget about the reason for his cut hand in the first place. Not that it helped asides from sending a jolt of burning pain dancing on his palm. Steven winced as he felt the sticky grit rub against his torn skin - grazed from where the shards had dug into his flesh as he crushed them to dust within his fingers. Guilt boiled in the pit of his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know this is super short. I might eventually get round to righting more but I don't know yet.


End file.
